User talk:Cap123/Archive 2
Welcome to my profile! ' __TOC__ Hi Hi Cap, I'd really appreciate that but Penguin-Pal has already won POTM in December 2011. You're a year late, but you can still vote for others or nominate him for WoF (when it is happening). Thanks- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) Phineas99/Historicalcp wishes to you, Happy New Year 2013 User:Historicalcp, hey there Cap, Happy New Year! Here is a special present for you, thanks for your gift also! Hope you have a great 2013 Thanks for being a great friend! Happy New Year! RE:This isn't spam! Hi Cap, Because some characters are not displayed well in different computers (usually due to language support), try to prevent using them. In case you do and similar thing happens, just explain to the users in chat or mods that it's a problem in displaying the characters. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Reply: Spam Oh, ok. Great to hear that everyhting is ok now :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:49, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Blog Comment System & Penguin Rain Hi Cap, I'm sorry, but i don't believe i have the time or skills to develop a MediaWiki extension, but thanks for asking :) If you want to do so, i wish you good luck! Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:19, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:23, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Reply Hi Cap, Thanks for asking, but no, thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:35, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:MediaWiki:Oasis-comments-header Hi Cap, That's interesting, it might be helpful for upcoming updates. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:40, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Club Ducky Club Ducky now exists as a fannon wiki. You may add your own ideas, pictures, videos, ect. to it as long as it follows the wiki rules. Club Ducky Wiki ~~~~ 21:03, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Hi Cap, What sort of feature did you need with HTML? Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:04, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Hi Cap, I'm there. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:02, April 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Cydia Hi, I didn't download it. Because I don't have an iPad. Llove Kuwait (Random Talk page!) (Random Blogs page!) 07:06, April 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Roll Playing Hi Cap, Roleplaying is only allowed in PM. If users want to use a wider option, using a different chat would be a betters solutions. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:iPhone App Uploaded! Cool! I will try it! Llove Kuwait (Random Talk page!) (Random Blogs page!) 09:56, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello. can you please come on this wiki's chat Hi. I don't mean to bring you, but... I will bring you news about it in my pm. thanks ~ --~ It's Milky Way Pony! 01:10, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! RE:Please come onto chat Hi Cap, I was not around when you contacted me. I'm in chat right now, if you're around. Also, you can leave me a message if you want. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:16, May 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Im back! Hi Cap, Welcome back! P.S. we didn't promote anyone in this while permanently, so there is no need for demotion. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:43, June 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Bot Hi Cap, What bot would you like to create, and how do you want to test it on the wiki? Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, i'll ask wikia to flag your bot. Please make sure to add to it and/ or :Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Bot Hi Cap, is now flagged as a bot. Please make sure to check the bot syntax before running ;) Good luck! Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:57, June 3, 2013 (UTC) CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:23, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Help with anon chat hello, can you please help me in: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:RandomName40209/wikia.js and... it says Incorrect App ID! for me. Thanks ~ RandomName40209 Infinant Ban Unnecessary An infinant ban on The Awesome Rookie is unnesasary, the policy clearly states "You are allowed to use up to 2 accounts- one main account, and one spare." The Awesome Rookie is my one spare, and he hasn't broken any rules. ___The Ultimate Duck Lover 16:22, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Reply And my main account wasn't banned that first time, my ban on my main account was due to the evade of block on my sock, you are allowed to evade a sock's block, but not a main account's block. This is clearly stated in the policy as... "If you are blocked on your main account, you are not allowed to use your spare." I believe the first time I was blocked from my spare, and using my main. This time I was banned for evading the block on my spare with my main. ___The Ultimate Duck Lover 16:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Leaving for Holiday Hi Cap, Ok, see you next week. Enjoy your holiday! Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:52, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Activity Hi Cap, It seems like you haven't been to the wiki for a while. Do you think you can be more active? Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:27, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Mariocart25 00:24, October 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Come on chat Hi Cap, Sorry for being 'short in time' today. I'm in chat right now if you need to contact me there. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:04, November 13, 2013 (UTC)